Metal components which are commonly known as “saddles” are typically used in building construction to anchor and support pipes to suspend the pipes from the structure of the building. Saddles typically spread the force of a hanger across a portion of the pipe to minimize the force applied to a particular spot. Arcuate saddles with 90° right angle corners along the edges (FIG. 1) are well known in the art. An improved saddle is desired.